


return

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: summer songs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, it's a short one babes, long car rides, there should really be a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat
Summary: Leaving the carI am assaulted with the smell of green





	return

Leaving the car  
I am assaulted with the smell of green  
Not like the dusty dry and the clean wet dirt smells I've gotten used to  
It's cooler here, just a little ways downstate  
And there are flowers blooming in the garden  
The aroma is pleasant and bright  
But it's hot, too, after so long in the car  
And I flee inside too hastily


End file.
